1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a work table onto which tools of various types may be mounted, such as table saws, grinders, etc. More specifically, the present invention relates to a table which can be moved about freely on wheels pivotally provided on a lower front end of said invention so that the wheels are attached to telescoping handles provided on a rear end of said invention. Said invention may be releveled by means of screw-type mechanisms provided on each leg of the table.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some types of wood working tools, most notably various types of saws and belt sanders, must be mounted onto a table in order for the tools to be used properly. Once a tool has been mounted, the combined weight of the tool and the table make moving the combination difficult. Often the owner of the tools does not have sufficient area in his work shop or garage to permanently position the tools where they will be used, and therefore, must move the tool and its attached table each time the tool is to be used.
Tables have been devised with wheels mounted on their legs to enable the tables to be moved more easily. Generally, these wheels may be lowered to allow them to engage the floor so that the table can be moved about on the wheels and these wheels may also be lifted to allow the wheels to disengage from the floor so that the table again rests securely on its four legs.
One disadvantage of these types of wheeled tables is that each wheel must be independently engaged or disengaged and this generally requires the user to stoop over repeatedly to accomplish this task. The present invention eliminates the need for the user to stoop over in order to engage or disengage wheels. The wheels of the present invention automatically engage as the user lifts up on handles provided on the device and also disengage automatically when the user releases the handles.
Another disadvantage of traditional wheeled tables is that each leg is provided with a wheel, thus making it difficult to control the movement of the device, particularly when the device is resting on an uneven or a sloped surface. The present invention is designed to be moved employing only two wheels, thus allowing the user to more easily control the movement of the device.
A final disadvantage of traditional wheeled tables is that once they have been moved, in order to relevel the legs, the user must stoop down to each of the legs to relevel them. Generally the leg is releveled by the user, employing a wrench to turn the screw-mounted leg, thereby raising or lowering the leg, depending on the direction the leg is turned with the wrench. The present invention solves this problem by providing means for adjusting the leg height which can be employed by the user while the user is in a standing position.